


Doing "Stuff"

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Kindaichi, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bless His Innocent Soul, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multi, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Save Yahaba, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Almost three years it took them to get over the complications of what they were, and the past few weeks they had been making up for lost time.The pecking order?Oikawa was the bottom... most of the time.An obvious choice, of course. Make the captain the bitch.It wasn't like that, though, all of them knew that. Oikawa liked the attention, the simple words and touches to know he was wanted and loved. If they got rough, he'd tell them and they would ease up, cater to his wants and needs because they know he's easily detached. To anyone, even them, he'd deny it, but he was glad they knew.





	Doing "Stuff"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://gezeit.tumblr.com/post/161470975913/i-blame-this-entirely-on-the-didscord-this-is) tumblr post.
> 
> AKA I saw this and used it as an excuse to write smut.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> I'm semi-proud of this, if only because I actually finished it... unlike literally anything else in my life :)))

The morning wasn't Oikawa's favourite - Especially in July when his bedroom had four bodies in it. Even moreso when said bodies were all desperately close to his own. He wasn't the only one sweating, either. Matsukawa had always practically been a space heater, and when the setter moved even a little he practically peeled from him.

He couldn't say that he didn't like it… just a bit, when Matsukawa's arm curled around him to pull him back, nuzzling into the back of his neck with a breath.

"Don't move, Tooru," he mumbled, "you'll squash Taka."

It was true, the boy in question hugged to his chest. He was cute like that, though the furrow of his brow at his predicament was indication he was already squashed plenty.

As for Iwaizumi, he was currently at Hanamaki's back, arm over him to splay a hand over Oikawa's hip, yet still close enough for Oikawa to feel his breath on his collarbone. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead and Oikawa licked his lips of salt.

What a night. Why they decided to do it on a weekday, Oikawa would never know. All he knew was that it was amazing. Almost three years it took them to get over the complications of what they were, and the past few weeks they had been making up for lost time.

The pecking order?

Oikawa was the bottom... Most of the time.

An obvious choice, of course. Make the  _ captain _ the bitch.

It wasn't like that, though, all of them knew that. Oikawa liked the attention, the simple words and touches to know he was wanted and loved. If they got rough, he'd tell them and they would ease up, cater to his wants and needs because they know he's easily detached. To anyone, even them, he'd deny it, but he was glad they knew.

He wasn't the  _ most _ responsible of the four, although casting a glance to the window to see the light already filtering in through the window, he knew it was about time they all woke up. "We should get moving. What time is it?"

Grumbling, Matsukawa peeled himself from Oikawa's back, a satisfying sound accompanying the separating of skin glued together. He cast a look over his shoulder to check the clock and considering he fell away and not snuggling back to Oikawa, it was late enough.

"Six."

Ah. Well, considering the time it was going to take Oikawa to get ready, that was definitely late enough.

"Ugh, why didn't you get me up earlier?"

"Why do you assume I was already up when you woke?" Matsukawa quipped back, stretching out on his back on the futon. Being the tallest of the four, the way he stretched out after being so curled up asleep reminded Oikawa of a cat. He was at least twice as long when he did that.

"For one, your dick is what woke me." It was kind of difficult not to notice the morning erection pressing so close to the cleft of his ass.

"What makes you think I was awake when said dick poked you?" Matsukawa wasn't the best at teasing so early in the morning, voice lazy.

"You were licking my ear!"

"Wasn't."

"Were!"

Hanamaki's grip tightened on Oikawa's torso and the wing spiker grumbled a discontented sound. "Not again."

Even if Matsukawa had accidentally licked - and maybe chewed at some point - Oikawa's ear, he wasn't awake while doing it, making his point still stand. It wasn't his fault he was dreaming of food and Oikawa's ear was  _ right there _ .

Explaining how he got an erection dreaming about food wasn't worth explaining away, though. "Dreaming 'bout last night." Matsukawa shrugged, "Can you blame me?"

Maybe not, considering even thinking about it made Oikawa go hot again. "'Nuff said. I'm going to be the first in the shower." Oikawa bagsied first, feeling the pink-haired spiker grip tighter.

"Not so fast, body pillow."

"Hey!" Oikawa protested, puffing his red cheeks. "I am not a pillow!"

"Yes you are, you're mine."

A struggle ensued, one which got Matsukawa crushed under both Oikawa and Hanamaki's weights, and Iwaizumi was left still asleep, cheek pressed into his futon and drooling. The ace was distinctly alone where his arm previously over the two scufflers now lay limp and stretched out.

It was too early for Matsukawa to break them both up, not bothering them. As soon as he went to yawn and got whacked in the face cutting him off, however, he did one simple thing.

The ground  _ moved _ beneath Oikawa, and to his dying day he would never,  _ ever _ admit to the noise of pure terror he made when he and Hanamaki tumbled over each other on the floor. For a moment, the flash of light from the sun beneath the curtains caught his eye but then he was cast in shadow. Matsukawa's face appeared from behind Hanamaki's head above them and Oikawa made a noise; apologetic, accepting of his fate.

Arms either side of the two, hovering above them so not to squash them(because, oh, how he could squash them tenfold what they had to him), Matsukawa hummed, a rumbling hum that made Hanamaki shudder. "Seems you're both a little  _ too excited _ ."

"Not as much as you, Issei." Hanamaki snorted, the second to feel his dick this morning.

What could Matsukawa say? He was a horny teenager. It's not like either of them weren't in the same boat. To get back at both of them, Matsukawa indeed crushed them, letting his entire weight fall on the pair. "Taka sandwich~!"

Hanamaki was  _ not _ ready to have a dick right against his ass so early in the morning, not when it was so obviously there on purpose, nor to have one against his stomach, either. He sighed, mourning his dignity as Oikawa grinned.

That was three on board.

Luckily from his angle he could bury his face in Oikawa's bare chest. Although it was only a few seconds before a finger from above ran the curve of his ear and he huffed a defeated breath. He always was one to blush easily.

"Score!"

"'s like 4 in the morning. Shut the fuck up." Iwaizumi grumbled from his spot and all three froze, turning their gazes on a still half-asleep Iwaizumi.

"'slike… six, Hajime."

He shot up like a rocket - A rocket with unruly bedhead and sleep in its eyes. "Shit! We're going to be late, Tooru-"

Only then did he see the situation. In his tired state he didn't quite catch the suggestive way they were piled, and instead shot the three an unamused look with a raised eyebrow. Even with drool on the side of his face he looked intimidating.

"Sorry Hajime, we were kinda in the middle of something…"

"But please, do go on." Matsukawa added, shifting to balance on his knees either side of Hanamaki and Oikawa just so he could rest his chin on his hand and his elbow on Hanamaki's shoulder. He hoped it showed Iwaizumi his  _ undivided attention _ .

"Tooru… Needs to do his hair." Iwaizumi finished, skeptical what they were implying.

"Good, good... Can we do him first?"

"What?"

Hanamaki hid a chuckle in Oikawa's collarbone whereas Matsukawa just smirked, a single curl to the side of his lips. Oikawa on the other hand… felt like he was going to explode. He didn't so much as  _ look _ at Iwaizumi. In fact, he moved to cover his face with his forearm to hide from him.

"Is that a yes?"

"You wanting to join?"

Tick tock, tick tock. A hollow sound echoing in Iwaizumi's head.

"Is he even awake?"

"Must be sleepwalking."

With a roll of his eyes, Matsukawa made a loop with his thumb and forefinger and stuck his tongue inside to imitate fucking it, an eyebrow cocked saying ' _ Get it now? _ '

"It's club in like, an hour!" Iwaizumi finally sputtered, watching Matsukawa shamelessly continue. If he wasn't hot enough already, Iwaizumi was practically  _ on fire _ right now.

"Only if you're slow."

"Not like we're planning a marathon…" Hanamaki mumbled. His and Oikawa's erections were pretty painfully pinned against each other's bodies and he wasn't too pleased with the idea of calling it off.

"You guys are serious?!"

"Mmmmm~" Matsukawa hummed, curling his tongue in the ring of his fingers. A drop of saliva dripped onto Hanamaki's back and Iwaizumi groaned in half-arousal, half-irritation when a waggle of thick eyebrows accompanied it.

Iwaizumi sat up, wiping saliva from his own lips. "None of you are getting anywhere like that."

"Aw, shucks, You're right. C'mon, Taka." Matsukawa said, sliding his wet hand between the two beneath him and pulling Hanamaki away from Oikawa to roll back off him. Within seconds that hand was lower, the middle blocker grinning into Hanamaki's hair when he gasped softly.

A loud snap of a waistband signalled the beginning of Matsukawa's daunting teasing, and Iwaizumi clambered over them to get to Oikawa.

"One round each?" Oikawa proposed, a faint glint of excitement in his eye as he pulled Iwaizumi the rest of the way over until he was straddling him.

"Mhm. Spitroast." Iwaizumi deadpanned, raising a hand to run through Oikawa's hair. "Don't overdo it."

"C'mere." Oikawa said softly with a giggle, own hand running through Iwaizumi's hair while he leaned down for a kiss. "Softie."

Ah, so what? Iwaizumi was a softie. He couldn't deny it. He was their mediator, there to keep track of time and energy. If he hadn't called the last shot (pun intended) of the night last night, they never would've slept. "Eat your words, Tooru." Iwaizumi hummed into his mouth. "Or better, eat  _ me _ ."

Oikawa groaned softly as Iwaizumi's hand found the front of his pajama shorts to curve perfectly over his growing erection. He was entirely agreeable to that, tongue lolling out as Iwaizumi's mouth pulled away.

To his right, Hanamaki released a guttural groan the rest of them knew as one induced by a tight grip. Oikawa knew it well as the one he always heard in his ear whenever Hanamaki was the first to top him. It was beautiful, and both Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned their attention to see Matsukawa holding his cock tight, thumb circling the head while his other hand curled deviously around his balls.

"Keep going…" Matsukawa said into Hanamaki's ear, trailing open-mouthed from the base of his ear to the flesh of his neck. Every sound he made was embarrassing to Hanamaki, seeing the attention on him, he wished he didn't make them, but Matsukawa made sure he did. He always did.

It became a chorus of moans and groans, a whimper or two when Matsukawa stroked him in an iron grip. Matsukawa could listen for hours, do this for hours, but as Hanamaki's head fell back onto his shoulder and his hips rutted upwards impatiently, he slowed to a stop. "Issei- Please- Don't stop-" Hanamaki begged - he was good at that - through his panting, but Matsukawa 'shh'ed in his ear.

"I think Oikawa wants your cock." He said in a tone that didn't convey how delightfully aroused be was, watching Iwaizumi guide Oikawa, now naked, onto his hands and knees.

"He always wants cock." Hanamaki managed through laboured breaths, entire body hot and flushed. He liked to pretend he wasn't, but man, Hanamaki was a massive fan of exhibitionism. It was cruel that they needed to practise today, or he would've probably came to the rest of them watching.

Matsukawa's hands left Hanamaki's wet cock, slid up his chest to hug him from behind. "That's true. Let's give it to him, then."

Iwaizumi, the pure angel that he was, set Oikawa's right knee on a pillow, kissing the side of his thigh. "You gonna be alright?" He asked sincerely, placing a hand on Oikawa's lower back and shuffling up to see his face hidden beneath gorgeous brown locks.

"Of course, Hajime. You still underestimate me?" Oikawa asked with a wink. A soft chuckle graced his ears and a hand brushed his hair from his face.

"The only person who underestimates you is you, dumbass." Iwaizumi said, bending down to press a kiss to the lips he was readying to have his cock between. In that respect, he turned rough. A couple of surprised noises had to be swallowed from Oikawa, but he soon settled. "One of you-" He breathed between kisses. "-get him ready."

From sweet to scary in seconds, Oikawa found his lips burning, teeth scraping and tugging them. He knew why. Oikawa knew exactly what he looked like with red, spit-shined lips and he would be lying if he said he wouldn't love to see them around his own cock. In fact, a mirror wouldn't be unwelcome at some point. He was sure Hanamaki had a massive exhibition kink, too.

Two bodies shifted behind Oikawa. A soft, dry pad of a finger swiped over his entrance and left him whimpering into Iwaizumi's mouth.

Hanamaki huffed a frustrated breath, stroked a hand down Oikawa's muscled thigh and leaned in to press his face between Oikawa's cheeks and press lips to where his finger teased. The texture was soft beneath his tongue as Oikawa's sphincter contracted. Flicking his finger again caused the same reaction, only this time he dipped the tip of his tongue inside, promptly rejected by another contraction.

It was worth the soft moans, though. Oikawa always sounded so sweet, so pretty, and Matsukawa hummed appreciation as he knelt down next to Hanamaki with the lube. "Told you you have a great tongue, Takahiro." He deadpanned, placing a hand on his shoulder to urge him back before moving in to catch his lips, to taste Oikawa in Hanamaki's mouth.

It was an interesting mix, but not unpleasant.

"Let me prepare him for you, gorgeous."

Hanamaki's face heated up at that, cooled only by the caress of Matsukawa's hand. Matsukawa turned away to smooth that same hand over Oikawa's ass.

Iwaizumi watched the exchange from his place at Oikawa's face, flushed cheeks smiling as he pulled back from his make-out. "You ready, beautiful?"

Because he was beautiful. The little tears in the corners of his cheeks, his red, puffy lips, his soft hair drooped over his face. Even the broken noise of affirmative was beautiful. After Iwaizumi gave Matsukawa a nod to go ahead, the middle blocker opened the bottle of lube with a familiar snap, one which made Oikawa flinch. By far the one with most self-control, Matsukawa would be patient and wait for his turn, but that time waiting, of course, wouldn't be void. His dark grin as he rubbed lube over his fingers was easy to read.

Matsukawa nudged Hanamaki with his elbow and poured some on his fingers too. Ah, they were real menaces when they were back there together. Oikawa likely knew, but he had other jobs to be doing.

Iwaizumi stood up, towering over all three. Up there, he could take a breath vaguely of fresh air, though the room was slowly overtaken by musk, especially as Matsukawa began breaching Oikawa, tip of his finger twisting and wiggling in that infuriating way. Not deep enough, but good for stretching him.

A few gasps from Oikawa and Iwaizumi couldn't contain his composure, sliding a hand down his boxers to stroke himself, relieve the tension building. Considering the two of them ready to take Oikawa's rear, Iwaizumi was readying to keep his mouth busy for them. No-one could look better with drool and come down their chin than Oikawa.

Conscious of time, Matsukawa kept his teasing to a minimum. It was one of his favourite things to tease Oikawa, knowing how Oikawa was almost as bad, he just loved giving him a taste of his own medicine. Knocking him down a few pegs was a specialty of all of them, including Oikawa himself.

And yet, like this, Oikawa felt loved, knowing all their fantasies was a gift he would never give away. Moaning as Matsukawa's finger slid all the way, Oikawa licked his lips, body rocking backwards with the motion of him pulling out again. Replaced by another finger, shorter and softer than Matsukawa's yet still warm and slick with lube. Hanamaki's, Oikawa determined. He knew what each of them felt like by now.

It became a steady rhythm, one finger in and out, then the other until two of them at once, facing different directions and curling outwards. Oikawa whimpered, falling from his hands to his elbows to give himself adequate leverage to rock into them.

"Such a slut, Tooru." Matsukawa purred, slamming his finger inside, then curving and stroking so softly back out again. It was purposely out of sync with Hanamaki's that twisted and searched and stretched more meticulously. Oikawa would never deny that he was a slut. For them, he would be what they wanted, and what they wanted was nothing more and nothing less than  _ him _ .  _ Himself _ .

He was a slut, and damn proud of it. So when Iwaizumi knelt back down, aware of Oikawa's struggle to stay up, he curled fingers in Iwaizumi's waistband and released his cock. His boxers were damp, and Iwaizumi's cock was practically steaming with heat, red and heavy. Oikawa nosed it, nuzzled forward to the base and teasingly licked at it just above his balls. "Hajime~." Oikawa cooed, curling his tongue to give tentative licks to the underside of his cock.

Paired with hot breaths, Iwaizumi was slowly going mad, but Hanamaki and Matsukawa were almost done by the way wet sounds increased, they thrusted fingers with more enthusiasm. Iwaizumi fell back and contorted his legs to slide off his boxers all the way and knelt back in front of him. "Feeling good, Tooru?"

Lazy moans and half-lidded eyes were as much as a response as Iwaizumi needed as he slid a hand into hair slicked with sweat and guided it back to his cock. Lips latched on to the side, sucking his shaft softly and pulling off with a pop. Oikawa was great at that, attentive as he ran the tip of his tongue over a sensitive spot, a faint vein running halfway from the base to the tip. Iwaizumi's hips jumped with the feel, and a louder groan that he expected left his mouth.

Two pairs of eyes flicked to him but he couldn't really care. At least, maybe if he turned their attention elsewhere…

Too pleased with himself, like the cat that got the cream, Oikawa licked his lips and set them softly over the engorged head of Iwaizumi's cock, flicking his tongue teasingly against it. Along with the full feeling of the four fingers dead still, stuffed in his ass, he was in a delicious state of arousal that made his body thrum with heat and warmth, making every sensation pleasurable. Like the drops of sweat down his side leaving tingling sensations in their trail, the tightening and loosening of muscles aching beautifully with use.

He was floating and content and loved. Despite his flaws and his failures, the three men here loved him.

Oikawa knew something was amiss, but couldn't have chance to think why fingers tightened in his hair, pulling it roughly downwards, until his breathing was cut off.

Drifting a little further with the sweet cut off from oxygen, the salty taste of Iwaizumi's precome trickled down his throat yet he couldn't swallow lest he choked. The fat weight on his tongue slid out halfway, let him breathe through his nose again before it was tickled once again by wiry hairs.

A muffled moan accompanied the swift removal of Hanamaki and Matsukawa's fingers. By this point, Hanamaki was panting with want, watching with rapt attention at the way Oikawa's entrance winked shut once before returning to its stretched state. Fighting his need, Hanamaki smirked. "Nice view."

"Now fuck him, Taka. Nice and quick so I can have a go." Matsukawa said, lips touching his ear. He was closer than Hanamaki expected, and he could feel him grin when he flinched, curling fingers into his side. "I want to watch you come inside him, then I'll take sloppy seconds surrounded by your release." Matsukawa said. He took Hanamaki's hand wet with lube and sucked his fingers into his mouth, cleaned them as best he could before releasing him and gesturing to Oikawa like he was a buffet of food.

Shivering, Hanamaki nodded and shuffled behind Oikawa, taking his hard cock in his hand and pressing forward. His other stroked Oikawa's back in that adorable warning he always gave. Iwaizumi was giving Oikawa breathing room, watching Hanamaki as he shucked forward and pressed the head of his cock inside. He groaned, low and gruff, attesting to how tight Oikawa was. "How are you always so tight?" Hanamaki asked between laboured breaths. "Considering how much cock you get…"

Matsukawa laughed deeply, and a muffled shout around Iwaizumi's cock accompanied a hard thrust courtesy of Matsukawa, hands gripped Oikawa's hips around Hanamaki, and his body plastered to Hanamaki's. Using that leverage, Matsukawa pulled Oikawa toward Hanamaki, and pushed Hanamaki toward Oikawa until the were both left panting. "I said quick, Taka." He reprimanded, sending a wicked grin in Iwaizumi's direction.

The motion left both Hanamaki and Oikawa dizzy. Matsukawa's heat slipped from Hanamaki's back as hot trails of wet open-mouthed kisses trailed down his back, licking at beads of sweat as he went.

It was obvious what Matsukawa wanted, and Hanamaki could do nothing but oblige. Now Oikawa's panting had died down, and Iwaizumi was confident enough to begin thrusting into his mouth again, Hanamaki was confident enough to move too.

Hands guided Hanamaki to kneel up more and he did, curving his body up and over Oikawa's to plaster perfectly to his back so he was also on his knees and forearms. He pulled back to the head and thrusted in again, hard. Oikawa's moan was cut off by Iwaizumi's own thrust in and Hanamaki heated at the sound. There, he was so close. The hideous, impossibly hot wet sound of Iwaizumi fucking Oikawa's mouth was right in front of him. It urged him on, helped him match up his own rhythm so Oikawa could do nothing but move with it, rock back and forth between the two while making beautiful little moans.

Something hot and wet prodded at Hanamaki's own entrance. Thrusted in without further warning and forced him to cry out. The muscle curved upwards and caused a stutter in Hanamaki's rhythm.

Ever so in-tune, Iwaizumi slowed his thrusts, kept them shallow so Oikawa could carry on breathing. The bastard used it as an excuse to tease, though, sucking and curling his tongue around his head. "You make me come before the others and you'll regret it, sweetheart." Iwaizumi growled, fingers tightening in Oikawa's hair until he whined with pain. He stopped though, and Iwaizumi smoothed his scalp. "Good boy."

Oikawa flushed at the name and Iwaizumi chuckled softly. Hanamaki's thrusts sped up, rocked Oikawa further back down Iwaizumi's cock, but Iwaizumi didn't move. Although his member pulsed on Oikawa's tongue, it was clear he was expecting to hold out until at least Hanamaki was done. Oikawa couldn't be sure, but from his angle he couldn't hope to see Matsukawa. The frantic snap hips and hot breath on his shoulder told him that he was somewhere behind Hanamaki, teasing him, probably rimming him.

Sloppy kisses pressed into Oikawa's shoulder between Hanamaki's panting. Matsukawa was pressing in a finger next to his tongue now and Hanamaki was struggling not to collapse onto Oikawa. He was somewhat aware of the sheer force he was slamming into his captain, the rhythmic slapping all he could focus on. Hanamaki was slowly melting into bliss, on the edge of orgasm but holding out for the one thing he knew Matsukawa was searching for with his finger.

Rocking back and forth, Hanamaki silently begged, hands on the floor curled into fists. "I'm close." He warned, strained against Oikawa's shoulder blade. "Issei- It's-"

A little to the left. Really, Matsukawa knew, waited for the right moment. After all, he loved the satisfaction of Hanamaki needing it. He loved the cry of pleasure that erupted every time he hit that spot inside him. "There." Matsukawa grinned, pulling his mouth back and using just his finger to rub his prostate back and forth. "Come inside Oikawa, Takahiro. He wants it."

Hanamaki's hips stuttered again, and Oikawa the  _ bastard _ , clenched around him and forced him over the brink. Tears dripped from Hanamaki's eyes to Oikawa's back as he clenched them shut and cried out in bliss. He continued rocking even afterwards as Matsukawa massaged his prostate, drew out a few dry aftershocks.

Pulling his fingers out, Matsukawa leaned over him. "I think that's actually the first time you've ever come on command, Taka, I'm impressed." Matsukawa's voice rumbled as he grabbed Hanamaki's hips and pulled him backwards off of Oikawa.

"Hold it in for Issei, Tooru." Iwaizumi said and Hanamaki whimpered as Oikawa did so while he was still inside, making when Matsukawa pulled him out feel too much. "Good boy." Iwaizumi said, causing Oikawa to flush all over again.

Oikawa was so incredibly hard, desperate for them to be done so he could come. He was almost always last. Even now, though he wasn't explicitly told he had to wait, he didn't think he'd ever be able to handle the overstimulation if he came too early. It was incentive enough to hold it, but… Now it was Matsukawa…

True to their ritual, Matsukawa swaddled Hanamaki in his limbs and sucked his face off with ruthless kisses. Hanamaki let him take over, movements slow and languid, arms loosely looping around Matsukawa's shoulders and gasping through his open mouth.

"That was hot. Did you enjoy that, gorgeous?" Matsukawa asked as he pulled back, focusing only on Hanamaki in the moment.

"Yeah. Yes I did." Hanamaki breathed, nuzzling into Matsukawa's neck.

"Then make it up to me." Matsukawa said through a grin. "Keep my balls warm and suck Oikawa off while you're at it. Seeing his cock drooling all over the floor is such a waste so take all of it. I want you to drive us both crazy, got it?"

The challenge was set, and the exhausted Hanamaki let himself be urged into position, lying beneath Oikawa so his face was beneath his cock dripping with precome, back of his head in the wet patch it had made on the futon. He grimaced at the feel, but they were all due showers afterwards so he couldn't care less. Here the precome instead dripped on his lips, and opening his mouth, he caught it in his mouth, swallowed it like Matsukawa had ordered.

"Hot…" Matsukawa breathed as he peeled his own boxers down. He waited and watched Hanamaki wrap slim fingers around Oikawa's cock and guided it to his mouth. The setter flinched away, but Matsukawa was ready for it, and he pushed Oikawa forward and down roughly, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass.

Hanamaki made a panicked noise as Oikawa was shoved down and at the same time, Oikawa moaned, the sound loud and wet and low. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi caught each other's gazes and grinned. "Let's finish you off, Tooru." Iwaizumi said gruffly, shifting to kneel up. "Try not to come."

"That's not to say to take it easy on him. Understand, Takahiro?" Matsukawa elaborated, not letting up on his grip. Leaning back, he could see Hanamaki's mouth full of Oikawa's cock, Adam's apple fluttering with effort not to gag. Saliva collected in the corners of his mouth and tears beaded in his eyes and Matsukawa let out another hot breath. "He's good."

Iwaizumi nodded, smoothed a hand in Oikawa's hair as warning before thrusting in to the hilt again. From staying there all that time, Oikawa's mouth was hot and incredibly wet, and the saliva from Oikawa's mouth felt amazing dripping down his balls.

Matsukawa wasn't far to follow. However content he was to just watch the way Hanamaki's release escaped from Oikawa's entrance still held tight as asked. Matsukawa gave no such warning. Usually, the two quick pumps he always gave himself before fucking anyone were audible, but above Oikawa and Iwaizumi's moans, they weren't.

So no warning, thrusting straight inside to hit Oikawa deep. Thanks to the delay in taking turns, Oikawa was tight again, and the way he had been desperately holding himself closed gave a sweet, tight burn that Matsukawa loved. "Taka was right, you are always so goddamn tight, Tooru." Matsukawa said, more composed than how he was feeling. Oikawa wasn't just tight, but so wet too, and when he pulled back to push in again, a disgusting yet incredibly arousing wet sound followed.

Oikawa was being hung by a thread. Matsukawa filled him more and more each time. It was a tactic only Matsukawa and his scarily good endurance could accomplish. He never thrusted in all the way, and how he went deeper with each thrust made it seem like he was growing. It drove Oikawa insane, drove him down into Hanamaki's ever-fluttering throat. Iwaizumi was about the only one giving him respite, if only a little, but the way he held his hair in a tight fist told Oikawa he wouldn't for much longer.

Both Iwaizumi and Matsukawa held each others' eyes, kept at a comfortable rhythm for both of them. Iwaizumi had tear tracks on his cheeks from need, and Matsukawa lifted a hand to wipe them. Really, Iwaizumi could look so cute when he wasn't being all alpha male, and even despite fucking Oikawa's mouth like his life depended on it, Matsukawa still thought he looked cute.

Iwaizumi's watery eyes fluttered, only clearing in time to turn his mouth and slot his lips against Matsukawa's where he had leaned in to kiss him. It was slightly awkward, but they managed to hold each other up by keeping a rhythm. With one hand on Oikawa's hip and one hand cupping Iwaizumi's cheek, Matsukawa was caught off-guard by the hands massaging his balls tightening, and he reflexively bit Iwaizumi's tongue. Probably a good thing that they both pulled back, a line of spit breaking between them, as they regained balance and sped up their thrusts.

"You gonna come before me, Hajime?" Issei taunted with a grin.

They would be well past late by now.

"Not if you hurry up and give Tooru what he wants."

Matsukawa chuckled, calm composure still there even as his body shook and his face dripped sweat. "You're gonna have to come up with a hell of an excu- Ah!" Matsukawa cut off, mouth snapping shut and teeth grinding together.

A low, animalistic groan followed, Matsukawa folding over Oikawa. Squeezing his eyes shut as his body rutted out of sync and his balls tightened in Hanamaki's iron hold. He came hard, vision even whiting out for a moment. Cheek pressed into Oikawa's back, Matsukawa didn't move until Hanamaki's hands fell from him and his breaths evened out.

Pathetic whimpering signalled Hanamaki's slow, slick pull off of Oikawa.

"Taka…" Matsukawa mumbled, yet again peeling himself from Oikawa's back, he pulled out with a similar slow, languid movement. "You bastard."

Before Hanamaki could drag himself fully from beneath Oikawa, Matsukawa sat back, sat  _ on him _ .

"You have the gall to do that, you better clean me up."

A disgusted expression on the wing spiker's face was only managed for a split second before Matsukawa leaned forward and smeared residual come on Hanamaki's spit-covered cheek. He looked hot like this, tears tracked down the sides of his face, skin shining with moisture. Rolling his eyes as if it wasn't something he loved doing, Hanamaki set to work, small, tentative licks cleaning him of both of their releases while Matsukawa stroked his hair.

Iwaizumi had never been more relieved, using his free hand to wipe his eyes. "Swallow all of me, Tooru. Hold on."

Considering he'd been teetering on the brink several times already, he knew what he wanted. Using both hands, he shoved Oikawa down onto him and kept him there.

Oikawa's entire body was shaking, exhausted, but there was no release of the tension that had been building all this time. His entire body was ready and waiting, had been for a while. The back of Hanamaki's throat had been so tempting as he swallowed around him. Even the thought almost made him come. But no, first was Iwaizumi, who stole his oxygen and tickled the back of his throat and gagged him.

Sputtering, Oikawa writhed to get away, body entertaining the fight-or-flight response in all its glory. That was what Iwaizumi came to, right down Oikawa's throat.

Then he let Oikawa go.

Coughing and hacking, spitting saliva onto the floor, Oikawa's face went beet red with pressure. A few gasps of air and he was surrounded.

"Breathe, Tooru." Matsukawa soothed. Iwaizumi was still reeling, but he wrapped arms around Oikawa anyway, waiting for his breathing to settle before he said anything.

"Please!" Oikawa begged, hands grabbing the body in front of him and staring at them with eyes completely blurred over with unshed tears. "I need-!"

Hanamaki looked between the other two, a word for permission, and Iwaizumi nodded. "Since you asked nicely."

Hanamaki's mouth was on Oikawa yet again, and two distinct fingers found their way to his wet, abused hole, thrusting in unison against his prostate.

"Come for us, Tooru."

He obeyed, leaning back into strong shoulders and coming hard into Hanamaki's mouth, defeated body jerking with the sensation. The fingers left his hole, and he was left acutely aware of the come dripping from him.

Oikawa was left sobbing, and sweaty limbs all held him close. They were all way too hot, but Oikawa was trembling and crying, at his most vulnerable, so they swaddled him and kissed him softly.

"That was so good." Hanamaki admitted, wiping his face with his forearm.

"You were beautiful, Tooru."

"I…" Tooru said, voice rough and gravelly, even after he cleared his throat. "I love you guys." He choked out with a sob.

Matsukawa chuckled and nuzzled his cheek. "We love you too."

"I can't believe you actually managed to last." Hanamaki smirked. "I'm kinda disappointed in myself."

"You can practise on me if you like." Iwaizumi offered with a waggle of eyebrows you'd only get from him post-orgasm.

Oikawa chuckled along with the three of them, even as tears still streamed down his face. He really did love them, a whole lot. They were his boyfriends, his team, his family. By now, Oikawa was used to the way he got emotional after sex with them, and he loved the way tension left him after moments like this. Always so tense, it felt amazing to just let go and not feel like he was being judged.

And also, strong arms helping him to stand. All of them huddled in Matsukawa's tiny bathroom fighting over the showerhead and shampoo. Oikawa found himself between them, though, Matsukawa behind him, washing his hair with his favourite shampoo, Hanamaki knelt on the floor washing his legs and Iwaizumi at his side lathering soap over his torso.

By the time they finished showering they would usually be leaving, but no matter how much Matsukawa complained that Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked just fine with their hair as-is, they refused.

Although Matsukawa probably could have sat and watched them do each others hair for hours, he decided he had a much better idea. Even if the blush on Oikawa's cheeks as Iwaizumi blow-dried his hair was absolutely adorable, he didn't let himself be swayed.

Instead of leaving after changing, however, he and Hanamaki left to make a quick breakfast of buttered toast and cereal.

Hanamaki was shovelling fibre into his body, absolutely famished, while Matsukawa left with a piece of toast in his mouth only to come back with his school bag.

"Whatcha doing?" Hanamaki asked through a mouthful of cereal, watching Matsukawa get out an A4 notebook and a Sharpie pen.

"Taka. Shut up." Matsukawa said curtly, opening his notebook and scribbling a single word, finishing off with a cutesy lopsided heart. "We're gonna get murdered for being so late. If we had left earlier we wouldn't have been. So… Payback." Turning the book to show Hanamaki, Matsukawa smirked.

All Matsukawa go in return was a frown. Hanamaki rested his head in his hand in thought. "I… don't get it."

"Anyone asks what we were doing. We were just doing stuff."

Ding!

Iwaizumi rushed downstairs, followed by a grumbling Oikawa struggling to put his jacket on.

"We're gonna be so fucking late…" Iwaizumi murmured, grabbing a piece of toast and bolting to the door. "Let's go!"

"Just a second~!" Matsukawa called, ripping the piece of paper from his notepad and digging in his bag for his sellotape. He gave Hanamaki a nod, one he knew well.

"Hey Oikawa, you gotta eat something!" Hanamaki called to the captain following Iwaizumi on his heels. Matsukawa finished and put his stuff away, picking up a piece of toast to hand to Oikawa while Hanamaki picked up the paper. He was snickering softly to himself, but composed himself as he walked past Oikawa on the opposite side and patted his back.

"Yeah. This morning was intense." Matsukawa agreed, and he exchanged glances with Hanamaki before continuing out.

Their walk to school was long but given they didn't have to change, they were only ten minutes late to the gym after dumping their bags in their lockers.

By luck, Oikawa trailed behind them all, and by the time they crossed the courtyard to where Yahaba was pacing, everything was set perfectly. Upon seeing them he stopped and crossed his arms.

"You're late." His voice cut in, all captain-like. Funny, considering current captain was the reason for said lateness. "What were you guys doing?!"

Without a beat, Makki replied, hand articulating. "Stuff." He said, jamming his hand back in his pocket. Matsukawa stifled a laugh next to him

Iwaizumi's face instantly heated given the implication, but he ducked his head, covering his face with his hand to hide his reaction.

"Stuff…?" Yahaba asked again.

" _ Stuff _ ." Hanamaki repeated, shrugging.

That was it, Iwaizumi was going to strangle Hanamaki. Yahaba wasn't stupid. He'd get it eventually. How they always turned up at the same time, their closeness and bickering. Iwaizumi was entirely not ready for anyone to find out. 

A thoroughly confused Yahaba watched as they continued past him into the gym, puzzling over what seemed to be so funny until he saw it. Oikawa passed him, head ducked and hand over his mouth. His entire face was red as a beet.

Then he saw the sign on his back, very clearly. "STUFF." In block capitals on a scrap piece of paper on his back and Yahaba paled in shock and realisation. It was at this point he wished he never asked, head ducking.

Yahaba had so many questions. Did Oikawa know about the paper on his back? Clearly Hanamaki did, but did anyone else? Were all four of them together for real? Was it just a joke?

In any case, after following them back into the gym, Oikawa took his jacket off so for now, Yahaba could forget.

Still, it haunted him the entirety of practise. He discovered that Matsukawa was in on it since he kept sending him winks across the gym when he wasn't being watched. Yahaba felt really put on the spot knowing such a secret. Should he take the note off of Oikawa's jacket? If he left it there, surely Oikawa would find out eventually. That would be awfully embarrassing. But then again if he did it now, the whole gym was sure to see it… Would that be even worse?

At least if he left it, Oikawa would likely only wear it home again.

Wait… Did he even go home last night? He always usually came in with Iwaizumi but didn't Hanamaki and Matsukawa live closer and in the opposite direction?

Oh… they really had.

Practise was hell, so when it was over he was infinitely glad.

After clearing up, Oikawa put his jacket back on to make the walk from the gym to the club room to change and Yahaba was panicking. Would it be obvious if he ripped it off quickly?

Ah, if he got Oikawa to stay behind, no-one would see his back.

"Oikawa-san!" Yahaba interrupted as he went to step out with the others. "Can I talk to you?"

Oikawa blushed a little as Matsukawa patted his back. "We'll go on ahead."

Yahaba wished he'd stop winking at him.

"Can't we talk while we're changing, Yahaba-chan~?" Oikawa asked.

"I just, uh…"

After some bullshit excuse about getting jitters about being next year's captain, Oikawa gave Yahaba a heartfelt speech about how he'd be a good captain (but not as good as the great Oikawa-san, of course!), that he wouldn't have anything to worry about for a long while, and that he'd continue to give him tips until he graduated.

It was enough time to stall for, and they spent the walk back in comfortable chatter. Well. Oikawa seemed comfortable at least, despite his earlier predicament.

While a few people had changed and gone by that point, the first-years were still left, two people he would never trust with a secret, and one of them, someone he'd never want to sully with this knowledge.

And guess who fucking noticed?

"Hey, Oikawa-san…" Kindaichi started, garnering everyone's attention. Yahaba spotted the moment everyone realised. Even Kunimi looked vaguely surprised. "What's that on your-"

Kunimi's hand politely cupped Kindaichi's mouth to stop him saying anything more, but Matsukawa just had to continue to be the worst person Yahaba ever had the displeasure to meet. "Oh, that's what we were doing this morning." He said nonchalantly. Iwaizumi's entire being seemed to erupt in flames. In anger and embarrassment.

"What?! On my what?!" Oikawa squealed and Iwaizumi ripped the note off of his back before he began panicking any further.

"It's not a bug, senpai…" Kunimi deadpanned, though smirking, hand falling from Kindaichi's bemused face.

Iwaizumi's expression turned dark, and despite his blushing face, he sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"No-one. Saw this. Got it?" Iwaizumi said slowly, darkly beneath a growl. Yahaba bowed low.

"P-Promise!"

Turning to the two first-years, Kunimi smirked and bowed his head a little. "Sure. For a price."

Having no clue what was going on, Kindaichi looked petrified on the spot, but upon Iwaizumi's glare directed straight at him, Kindaichi bowed. "Got it, s-sir!"

"Good." Iwaizumi said, promptly ripping up the paper and stuffing it into his bag. "Kunimi. I'll take you shopping after school. I'll get whatever you want."

"Sweet." Kunimi grinned, slapping Kindaichi's arm as he turned back to his locker. "Good spot. You got me a score."

The entire room now sworn to secrecy.

-

"You looked like you were about to cry."

"Did not!"

"Piss yourself?"

" _ No, _ Kunimi, gross!"

Kunimi snickered. "I wonder how much I can stretch Iwaizumi-san's pockets…"

"Did he really mean it?"

"If he expects me to keep my promise, yeah."

"I don't… get what we just promised to do…"

The expression of doing someone was over his head, wasn't it?

"Would you promise to do me?" Kunimi asked to test his theory.

"What?"

Question answered. Why did he think any different?

"Kindaichi… Never change."

"Eh?"

-

It was pretty much exactly to plan. Hanamaki and Matsukawa both commended themselves on another great prank.

If it meant being the ones to compensate for the five thousand yen worth of sweets Kunimi forced Iwaizumi to buy for him, it was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
